


What Love is Capable of

by Aniyu_Shadowraven



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is arrogant, F/F, M/M, Yusuke can be very scary when pushed, humor and fluff present, rating is because of paranoia, some semi-graphic violence mentioned, spoilers for Mementos quests, spoilers up through Sae's Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniyu_Shadowraven/pseuds/Aniyu_Shadowraven
Summary: Akechi honestly didn’t think much of most of the Phantom Thieves. Really, their leader was the only one he honestly considered worth his full attention. He was certain the others would fall apart, even die, if anything happened to Akira and thus he dismissed them as inconsequential. One trip to Mementos for a request changes that opinion, at least in regards to Yusuke.akaJoker is perfectly capable of taking hits for his team as well. Fox is capable of being far deadlier than Crow expected. And that smug sh** could use his arrogance being neutered.





	What Love is Capable of

**Author's Note:**

> -Thoughts are italicized  
> -some dialogue taken/adjusted directly from the game  
> -more involved Personas  
> -Arsene, because its me  
> -not to be considered part of Crumbling Moon...at this time anyway  
> -I honestly just wanted to write Akechi freaking out and Yusuke being protective  
> -I'm also using this as a test run for writing Persona 5 battles  
> -I think I've seen a fic where Akechi flips out about Joker's driving before, I THINK, so I won't claim that idea

As the group agreed to sending the calling card at the very end of their time limit, Goro Akechi contemplated them with a neutral smile. Really, he could admit to being impressed that the group managed to take down Sae’s Palace in three days: one for that initial trip, another for the starting and Members’ floors, and a third for the High Limit floor, and that only because they’d needed to change Sae’s cognition first. But really, it was only impressive because of how utterly childish they were. Even with their unique and varied powers –that they could accomplish near _anything_ with if they had the mind for it–, they were just poor little outcasts playing superhero, barely taking their situation seriously even when it concerned them so.

 _But then, their group only functions and_ well _because of a single lynchpin_ , Akechi acknowledged, eyes trailing to the only one worth considering.

Akira Kurusu. Joker. Their leader.

The younger teen was an enchanting and infuriating enigma. Shackled with a criminal record –one that he admittedly felt the teen did not deserve– that ensured he had no future in society and abandoned by his family and home to a life so alien, among complete strangers. Slandered and shunned before he could even give a first impression, and avoided even after it was clear he wasn’t some violent lunatic. Honestly, Akechi pitied him and wondered how it was possible that he wasn’t so embittered that he simply isolated himself from everything, or didn’t at least lash out at everything.

But no, the eternally calm teen had more compassion and kindness than Akechi honestly thought was possible for one person to have. He was proficient, gutsy, intelligent, and had the natural charm to draw anyone to him if they let him near. He was quiet and observant, but always willing to help if given half a chance. And that was just in the Real World. In the Metaverse, as Joker, he revealed a bold confidence, a near seductive charm, and a prodigal cunning that made him an excellent leader and tactician. And his physical abilities were nothing to scoff at: enough grace to make a dancer commit murder in envy, sharpshooter accuracy that could make professionals weep, and the strength to earn any fighter’s respect. Add in his ability to use multiple Personae and it was a wonder why Akira didn’t simply take care of things solo.

And that was where the infuriating part came in. Akechi could not understand why Akira was the way he was, but that was bearable. No, what boggled Akechi’s mind was _why_ Akira surrounded himself with idiots and weaklings, letting them hold him back, and seemed _happy_ to be with them. Akira had the potential to literally do anything, be absolutely _anyone_ he wanted to be, and the skills to make even his burdensome record something that could be overlooked. So how could he stand putting up with his so-called friends?

Honestly it made Akechi want to either shoot all of them, or just shoot Akira and put him out of his misery.

 _What do you see in them?_ Akechi wondered, eyes narrowing as he continued to examine Akira, who was busy listening to the cat argue with Sakamoto. _A vulgar ape that’s little more than a meat shield. A little monster whose only saving grace is his talent for healing._ Akechi glanced briefly around the others. _Takamaki and Okumura are little more than pretty little victims with delusions of strength based on simple praise. Technically, Kitagawa could fall into that category too, but he at least pulls his own weight in battle. He certainly has no use outside the Metaverse, being so damn socially inept and naive. Isshiki’s daughter is literally only good for navigation, and is even more socially and emotionally stunted than Kitagawa. And for being the team advisor, I’ve yet to see anything outstanding about Niijima._

His gaze returned to Akira, and he had to withhold a growl. _So what the hell do you see in them that you let them drag you down and get you into perfectly avoidable situations?_

“Yo, Detective, you listenin’?”

Akechi yanked his attention back to the group, a fake sheepish smile automatically gracing his features to hide his distain. “Ah, I apologize, Sakamoto-san. I got lost in my head for moment there. What were you saying?”

The vulgar blond rolled his eyes –and Akechi considered if ripping them out would be cathartic or not–, before drawling, “We were talking ‘bout headin’ to Mementos for training, and taking care of a couple requests we had to put on hold with the Palace and all.”

That had Akechi tilting his head with some genuine confusion. “Requests?”

Akira was the one to answer, cutting off a no doubt sarcastic reply from the ape. “We scan through the Phan-site regularly to find any posts that are of particular concern, such as anyone asking for help with an abusive situation. We currently have two that are worrisome.”

Akechi nodded to show he was listening but it was the hacker that continued. “First, there’s an apparent ex-mercenary supposedly killing anyone he believes has committed a crime in Shibuya’s Underground. The name we received for that is Yohei Kiritani. The second is about a man apparently hiding from the authorities because of debts he owes, but no one can arrest him because he keeps disguising himself. The name we have for him is Fumio Akitsu. I’ve checked the Nav already and received hits for both in Mementos.”

“Ah, I meant to ask before, but what is this Mementos? I know I’ve heard you mention it before now,” Akechi asked, keeping up the facade of having minimal knowledge of the Metaverse.

“To put it simply, it’s the public’s equivalent of a Palace,” Niijima explained, forcing Akechi to look at her. “Only it is far larger than any Palace. We’ve only managed to access thirty-nine levels.”

Akechi blinked at her, genuinely shocked. He knew about Mementos of course, had gone in to hunt specific shadows until they began showing up in Shido’s Palace, but as far as he knew there were only two levels. “Th-That’s certainly larger than Sae-san’s Palace. It sounds like you would need more than an afternoon to traverse that, however.” He certainly found it annoying walking around those two levels he’d known about, no way was he going to walk through thirty-seven more.

“Nah, Morgana’s got that covered.” Akechi peered at the ape in confusion and suspicion at that.

“Really?”

“We’ll show you once we get there,” Morgana assured before looking to Akira with the cat-equivalent of a smirk. “Give the word, Leader.”

“Mm, Akitsu is clearly someone the police can’t track and allowing Kiritani to keep killing people is not an option,” Akira affirmed rising to his feet as his calm began to melt into his bold confidence as Joker. “Showtime, everyone.”

Like pups following an alpha, the other Phantom Thieves surged and climbed to their feet with various supporting agreements. This left Akechi to push away from his spot and follow behind the horde far more sedately, once again calling them children in his mind.

_At least in Mementos I can take my anger out on Shadows._

Twenty minutes later, the group was at the entrance to Mementos, Oracle scanning for their targets while Joker debated on team composition.

“For the journey down I want Queen, Noir, and Skull at the front with me. When we find our first target we’ll change it up to Fox, Crow, and either Mona or Skull depending on what kind of readings we can get off him. Everyone okay with that?”

The ape may have bragged a bit about getting double duty, causing an argument between him and the cat, but no one really had any problem with plan. Well, except Crow didn’t think it was a good idea to require Joker on the front lines for every battle. It wasn’t smart to have a tired out leader after all.

“Joker, if you’re agreeable, you and I can trade places occasionally on the way down. It wouldn’t be good for you to get tired out just on the journey after all.”

“No can do, Crow,” Oracle butted in, even while the others all went silent. “The Shadows recognize him as our leader. We tried having Joker switch out before but that ended in the Shadow calling an extra wave to harass the back up team. That’s why the team takes hits for him, because he’s stuck being in the front lineup and can get exhausted quicker than us.”

Crow hummed at that, acquiescing to her point. It was a little vexing, but couldn’t be helped if that was the case. “I see… Would be all right if I occasionally switch with Queen then? I’d really like to practice a little before we reach the first target.”

Joker tilted his head in question at Niijima, who sighed but nodded. “Looks like that’s fine. You can switch with Queen every other battle if you like?”

“That’s fine with me. Thank you, Joker.”

“A~A~And with that, I’ve got the rough location of our targets,” Oracle sang mischievously. “They’re both in the Akzeriyyuth section, Akitsu fairly high in the levels and Kiritani at the very bottom.”

“Hm, convenient,” Joker mused before smiling down at the cat. “You’re up, Mona. Time to show Crow what we meant.”

“Meheheh, prepare to be amazed, Crow!” The cat cheered egotistically before leaping high in the air. “Transfoooooooorm!”

Crow was not too proud to admit that his jaw dropped as a van landed heavily from the airborne smoke cloud that had surrounded the cat. “It…You…A bus?”

“Pretty stylish if I say so myself,” the bus boasted, making Crow nearly choke as he realized it could still move and talk on its own. “Traveling Mementos is no hassle with my wheels. I can run down Shadows and out run Reapers like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Ah, well, that…is reassuring,” Crow tried to cover his surprise, mentally growling as he heard the ape and Takamaki chuckling. “Well, I suppose we should get going then.”

“I call shotgun!” Oracle cheered before diving at the driver’s side, scrambling across the seats to her chosen seat.

“I’ll drive to start off, Queen,” Crow heard Joker say as he debated where to sit, watching everyone else climb in.

“Ah, in that case I will share the front with you and Oracle, Joker,” Kitagawa commented, climbing into the middle seat up front, and leaving Niijima, Takamaki, and Okumura to take the center row.

That meant Crow would be stuck in the back with the ape. _Joy._

It was as he was climbing in that he felt a tiny bit of concern, overhearing Okumura’s comments to Kitagawa. “Oh, Fox, I have some motion-sickness medicine with me if you need it. And we know Joker always carries ginger candy for you.”

“Thank you, Noir, I think I will take some before I have a candy,” was the reply, making Crow just a bit wary as he buckled up.

_Motion-sickness? Is that just something typical for Kitagawa or is the cat’s driving that bad?_

“All right, everyone settled?” Joker asked after he’d seen to Kitagawa’s needs, a smirk sitting in wicked humor on his face.

“Let’s gooooo!” Oracle cheered, nearly covering the ape’s words as he actually spoke to Crow.

“You might wanna hang on to somethin’, Rookie.”

Crow didn’t get a chance to ask as Joker _slammed his foot on the gas pedal_. For the next several minutes Crow was too busy trying to keep his heart in his chest as he latched around the nearest object. _Lunatics! They’re all_ lunatics!

“Yahooooo! Faster, Mona!”

 _Don’t you f***ing dare!_ Crow mentally shrieked, not quite able to un-clench his jaw enough to say it.

“Sorry, Oracle, we’re already going top speed!”

_Well thank f***ing Kami-sama for that!_

By the time the bus came to a stop on the first level of Akzeriyyuth, Crow was certain he was going to develop motion-sickness of his own. He couldn’t even bring himself to really care as he realized the object he’d been clinging to was the ape, who had the nerve to pat his back while practically laughing in his face.

“Well, I did tell ya to hang on to somethin’. You okay to let go?”

That managed to get Crow talking, unable to help glaring at the blond. “Depends, are we getting out?”

“Sorry, I can sense the target, but it’s a couple levels below us,” came the cat’s voice. “So don’t you get sick in me! Let’s go, Joker!”

That was all Crow needed to hear before he clung tighter to the ape, mentally snarling as he had the nerve to laugh harder instead of choke. _Never again! I am_ never _again coming with them to Mementos for the remainder of this charade!_

…-…-…-…-…

Joker could admit to himself that it might have been a tad cruel to subject Crow to his driving, but it was all part of their overall plan. A plan that included the fact he couldn’t use his true Persona, Arséne, around Crow and getting as much time away from the detective as possible so they could work on said plan. Keeping Arséne’s abilities secret from the one set to betray them was to hopefully give them an edge if they ever came to blows with Crow, and Joker and Arséne had been working in the Velvet Room daily to ensure he was as prepared for that confrontation as possible. Warding Crow away from wanting to spend time with them would give the group breathing room to train and continue monitoring Crow’s phone for details about his plans.

So really, it was for the good of the team that Joker do this. It didn’t stop him from feeling a little guilty every time he looked in the rear-view mirror to see Crow latched around Skull like the world was ending.

Mental nudges from Arséne and the rest of his current party –Kohryu, Seth, Okuninushi, Scathach, and Ananta currently– soothed him, and reminded him to keep his focus on the road so he didn’t crash them.

Finally, Mona announced he could sense a target on the third level, allowing Joker to concentrate on running down Shadows in the way of locating the target’s distorted space. It was guiltily amusing to watch Crow scramble out of the bus to fight the first Shadows ambushed, Queen sportingly letting him with a demure smile and a wicked gleam in her eyes. He could swear he heard the detective whine when his suggestion of walking was refuted because of the strong possibility of the Reaper showing up. But, luckily for Crow, it only took about ten minutes worth of mowing down Shadows before they found the distorted space occupied by Akitsu.

Joker had taken one look at the Legion-type Shadow Akitsu turned into before calling Skull up to join him, Fox, and Crow to fight, mostly not wanting to subject the girls to having to get anywhere near the thing and allowing Mona to save his energy for now. It was purely luck that the thing was weak to Electricity, allowing Skull to go absolutely wild with Crow and Fox to back up his attacks while Joker took the support role. Honestly it was a simple fight overall, and Joker was satisfied with the reward of a skill card.

“Okay, the next level is a rest area. We’ll take a quick break before we drive to the bottom of the area,” Joker told them all, nearly chuckling when he could see Crow developing a twitch. He did chuckle when Skull cheered and dragged Crow back into the bus with him.

“Hm, I suspect Crow will decline all future invitations here at this rate.”

Joker looked up beside him, taking in Fox’s deep amusement with a wry smile of his own. “I feel a little bad for him, and you for that matter. You’re sure you’ll be okay with my driving for this trip?”

“Mm, Noir provided a particularly strong medicine this time, and the ginger candy always helps,” Fox reassured, Joker leaning into his body as he felt one of his lover’s arms and that soft tail curl up around his waist and hips respectively. “Besides I would be willing to put up with the discomfort if it meant ensuring the detective has fewer opportunities to stare at you the way he does.”

“He can stare if he wants. You already stole my heart, so it’s not like he has a chance,” Joker murmured, hands sliding up his lover’s chest to gently settle on his cheeks, drawing him into a light peck.

The taller teen hummed before mischievously flicking his tongue against Joker’s lips. “As long as we are clear on that point, I suppose I will refrain from making my claim more obvious.”

Joker couldn’t help the way his breath hitched, his own tongue flitting out to brush against Fox’s for only a moment. “I wouldn’t mind that. But let’s wait until we’re out of Mementos for that, love.”

“As you wish, my muse,” Fox teased lowly, honestly making Joker a little weak in the knees and mentally whining how he had awakened a sensual beast in his oblivious artist.

He couldn’t help a slight pout as Arséne and his other Personae just laughed at his plight.

“Okay newlyweds, let’s continue on,” Queen called out, smile obvious in her voice and prompting Joker’s automatic reply as he slipped his arms around Fox’s shoulders.

“Can’t you go snuggle Noir for a bit instead and let me make out with Fox?”

“Well, I could, but the others would start getting impatient,” Queen laughed, Noir’s giggles accompanying the reply.

“Alas, it seems our passion will have to wait a little while,” Fox put in dramatically, making Joker blush even as he laughed with most everyone else.

Skull was playfully gagging about _‘way too many couples present’_ , Mona was insisting no one was allowed to make out in his cab, and Crow had a strained smile and obviously furious eyes. Which was Joker’s cue not to push much further, so the shorter teen reluctantly pulled away from his lover to instead grab his hand and drag him back to the bus.

After the quick break as promised in the rest area, Joker floored it down to the bottom level, where his instincts began screaming at him for caution. He knew he wasn’t the only one, as everyone went quiet as they entered the level, eyes flitting around looking for additional threats. _The level of menace, of insanity…I’m having trouble imagining why a Palace hasn’t formed yet._

“Everyone, be cautious. It feels like a Palace could form here at any moment,” Mona voiced for Joker, so he supported the words with a firm nod.

Everyone exited on to the platform, Joker motioning Mona up to join him, Fox, and Crow for the frontline. He also signaled for the others to keep their distance for the moment, wanting to make sure at least some of the group could get away if things took a turn for the worst. That done, Joker slowly led his team forward, eyes locked unerringly on the elderly appearing man practically drowning in Shadow energy.

Arséne’s presence was sharpening the closer they got, stirring uneasily, protectively, and forcing Joker to remind him that he couldn’t call on the gentleman thief while Crow was present, no matter how much they both would prefer otherwise.

“…So, that’s Kiritani’s Shadow…” Mona’s voice was subdued, and Joker glanced over to note how his tail was puffed up in agitation.

Fox’s was too for that matter, his lover’s expression as wary as it was whenever they faced a Palace ruler. “It is…remarkably disconcerting just looking at him. But he is an ex-mercenary who is now apparently a professional assassin. I suppose it should be expected that he is no ordinary person.”

“The police can’t handle him, so it’s up to us. Let’s approach him cautiously,” Joker affirmed, sending a side look to Crow, who only nodded.

That Crow didn’t make any borderline-snide remarks about them not letting the police try to handle this man, just made Joker tense up more. Either Crow didn’t think the man worth worrying over –which could say a lot about how much Crow was holding back– or he was actually equally concerned. Joker honestly wasn’t sure which was more frightening.

It didn’t take much distance before the assassin finally acknowledged their presence, eyes so cold and calculating that Joker felt like they were being dissected. “You’re here? I bet that idiot from earlier put in a request to you.” The Shadow emitted a chuckle that stabbed at their ears like knives. “Sorry, but I don’t plan on going away. You kids playin’ hero should go home to your mommies.”

Skull’s voice echoed from behind them. “We can’t just let someone dangerous like you go around, killin’ people.”

The Shadow snorted with pure disdain, eyes narrowing. “You guys are more dangerous from my point of view.” He then gestured at them to cut off the automatic urge to defend themselves. “Look, as a mercenary, I’ve seen a lot of torture. And torture is all about killin’ the heart and soul. You’ve been destroyin’ the parts you don’t like in people’s character. To me, that’s evil.”

It made Joker inwardly shudder and cringe to put any consideration into this man’s words. But he recalled how utterly broken the shadows of the Palace rulers became upon defeat, how they begged for their lives or freedom. Joker knew the Phantom Thieves couldn’t be classified as evil, but there was no denying that they were dangerous and that it would be all too easy to one day let a battle go too far and cause a mental shutdown.

_But you won’t let that happen, young one. You love your friends too much to let them become killers and you would never let yourself sink to this murder’s level, to the detective’s level._

Joker took a deep breath, letting Arséne’s words comfort him. _You’re right, as always, Arséne._

He listened to Panther refute the assassin’s words, and settled into a combat stance as the Shadow finally began to look irritated.

“It’s my policy to only kill on the job, but I’ll destroy you if you’re gonna get in my way!” With that, the Shadow burst and shifted to its true form, a Rakshasa-type Shadow, the space around them all distorting from a train platform to a wide open, dank battlefield.

The messy-haired leader had to grit his teeth a little at the sight. That particular Shadow type had given them a lot of trouble before, but in this situation Joker knew he couldn’t solely rely on prior experience with it. Shadows that formed during these minor changes of heart never had the same resistances and weaknesses as their common counterparts. At best, their experience with how the Shadow moved to use abilities would help them calculate when to dodge if possible.

“He’s coming!” Mona warned, and the frontline partially spread out in preparation for battle.

Joker started things off with a Down Shot, hoping they could get an early jump on the battle. He knew from Oracle that it hadn’t done a lot of damage, but it did knock the Shadow down, allowing for an immediate All-Out Attack.

“Nice one! That’s a quarter of his stamina down for the count,” Oracle cheered, making Joker grin a bit.

He lost that grin when the Shadow immediately retaliated with a Tarukaja-Mind Slice combo. Thankfully, he’d started off with Seth for his opening Persona, High Counter kicking in to protect him. Fox’s own High Counter kicked in as well, ensuring the Shadow lost another quarter of its stamina from its own attack. Unfortunately, both Crow and Mona took direct hits, driving their stamina through the floor, though they were still standing and thankfully didn’t become affected by a status ailment.

“Mona, healing! Fox, buff us! Crow, try for a Bless attack!” Joker shot his orders off rapid-fire, twisting back out of the way so he could switch to Kohryu for his Psychic attack.

Mona flipped out of the way as well, choosing to use Diarahan rather than a party heal, sending the spell Crow’s way as he called on Robin Hood. Fox had cast Masukukaja as Joker spoke, the boost to their agility pleasantly buzzing along the muscles. And lastly, Crow fired off a Kouga, which unfortunately did little more than make the Shadow stumble back a step.

“No resistance or weakness to Bless,” Oracle informed.

“Oracle, defense buff!” Joker then pressed a hand to his mask, calling on Kohryu. “Kohryu, concentrate and prepare for a Psycho Force!”

Oracle’s defense buff sat on the skin lightly, like wind pressure. Kohryu encircled him, a protective snarl on its muzzle as power surrounded them visibly before gathering in Joker’s chest.

The Shadow took that second to swing a basic attack at the nearby Crow, who managed to only be grazed as he ducked and rolled away. But even that graze was dangerous, ticking off a third of the stamina Mona had just restored to him.

 _This is going to be a painful fight if we don’t find a weakness_ , Joker thought grimly as he prepared to give out more orders.

“Oh shit! Reinforcements!”

Joker’s attention snapped to the reserve team, cursing liberally as he saw them being engaged by a pair of Yaksini and three Rangda. It was rare for other Shadows to interfere in these particular battles if not summoned, which Joker put down to the sheer maliciousness Shadow Kiritani exuded; it likely acted as a beacon to lesser Shadows that might want a share of power.

“I have this, Joker, don’t worry!” Queen assured, allowing Joker to turn away from them.

“We need to finish this quickly; his presence is attracting other Shadows and we can’t afford to be overrun!” the leader called out, receiving shouts of agreement in return.

Unfortunately, Shadow Kiritani made having a quick battle nearly impossible. While he only used attack buffs, Mind Slice, and basic attacks, he was incredibly agile, and after their initial rush rarely took more than grazes. The reserve team had their hands full stopping other Shadows from interfering, which didn’t help the situation at all. But, they were finally reaching the end of Shadow Kiritani’s stamina, just a couple more attacks…

“Almost there! Mona, widespread heal! Fox, one more buff! Crow, follow my attack with Megidola!”

The heal and buff went off without a hitch. But it all went to hell as Joker made his attack, Seth zooming past him to deliver an Agidyne to Kiritani’s face. Out of Joker’s peripherals, he saw a normal Rakshasa rushing Crow’s blindside as the detective was focusing on Robin Hood and Kiritani. The reserve team was on the other side of the room, and neither Fox nor Mona had noticed the Shadow, which was poised for a fatal strike.

At that moment, it didn’t matter that Crow was a traitor. He was under Joker’s leadership, on his team, so Joker reacted as he would for any of them. Before Seth could return to him, or any of his other Personae could react, Joker dashed forward and slammed Crow out of the way, managing to parry the extended sword.

But he couldn’t block the forward stab that came from the second blade, which sunk straight into his abdomen with a sickening squelch.

Joker’s sight immediately blurred with agony, a distressed whine escaping him as he weakly struggled to pull the blade out even as the Shadow cackled and drew him close as a shield against retaliation. He couldn’t hear beyond the sound of his own breaths, that hideous cackling, and his furious Personae. Arséne was writhing in rage trying to forcefully summon himself because _damn the plan_ –

Everything went still as something appeared above the Shadow, planting feet on its shoulders and stabbing an elegant blade straight down through the back of its neck and into its chest.

…-…-…-…-…

Crow would say there was nothing left in the Metaverse that could honestly scare him, not with his powers to protect him. But at that moment, nothing had or could scare him more than what he was seeing now.

Joker was stabbed through –with a blade that had been meant for Crow himself– and the Shadow responsible was holding him like a shield. However, its attempt to use a hostage was for nothing as Fox appeared above it, Persona above him like a harbinger of death, eyes glowing a hellish gold from a purely homicidal expression. Elegant katana stabbed straight down though the neck opening of the Shadow’s armor as white boots took purchase on its shoulders, eliciting a pained shout from the Shadow.

And then it started _screaming_ in frenzied agony as it began freezing solid from the point of entry, until it was nothing more than an ice sculpture.

Another snarl from Fox and a flex of chilling power swept through the area as the frozen Shadow shattered, leaving behind only its blades which were the only things spared from freezing. Those then dissolved into wisps of Shadow energy after a moment, Fox’s Persona keeping Joker from hitting the ground and allowing Fox to pull the wounded teen protectively into his arms.

“Mona, healing spell, now.”

The cat reacted to Fox’s demand immediately, casting Diarahan as Fox turned those still golden eyes to the hovering dragon that belonged to Joker.

“Seth, we need Kohryu back out here to help with healing.”

“Of course, Storm Caller,” the dragon rumbled in a surprisingly subdued response, vanishing back into mask form.

The mask instantly vanished again to reveal the serpentine Kohryu, who began channeling Diarahan continuously without instruction.

The sound of something hitting the ground behind him made Crow finally turn his attention away from the scene. It was Kiritani, back in human-shape, on his knees and staring toward Fox in abject fear. Crow gave him credit for not shaking in fear as he felt might have been warranted. His own Personae were silent with unease at the sight themselves.

“I would highly recommend, Kiritani, that you repent. I doubt you want to be on the receiving end of what Fox is clearly capable of,” Crow murmured to the Shadow, returning his own gaze to the scene.

“…Right…And if your eyes are anything to go by, take my advice, one killer to another. Don’t cross that one if you value your life.”

Crow whipped his head back around, intending on shutting the man up before he could inadvertently blow Crow’s cover. However, he only caught the golden glow as the Shadow vanished, leaving behind a skill card encased in the faint haze of a treasure. He seethed as he snatched the card, but as he began slowly making his way over to join the group huddling around Joker, Crow did find himself considering the advice.

 _Kitsune are very protective creatures_ , Loki whispered to him as Crow took note that Fox’s eyes had yet to return to normal. _Caution would not be amiss around that one._

It soured something in Crow to admit he was wrong, at least about Fox. Joker was not the only one worth keeping an eye on, not the only one legitimately dangerous on this team.

…-…-…-…-…

_For the love of all that is both Holy and not, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days, young one._

Joker winced at Arséne’s exasperated worry, feeling the intangible feathers brushing his cheeks as the pain went away and allowed him to regain his senses. Kohryu was encircled overhead, muzzle pressed down against where he’d been wounded, clearly checking to make sure the healing was complete. Mona and Panther were at his right side, the cat clearly trying to comfort his crush as she was drying her tears –which Joker felt bad for in-between wondering when the other battle had finished. Queen and Noir were holding each other, Noir clearing her own tears away, while Queen just looked relieved when she saw Joker looking her way. Skull was pacing, ranting about Joker being too selfless for his own good, and the leader knew he was going to get a solid smack in the back of the head the second his friend got ahold of him. Oracle was beside Panther and Mona near his legs, gripping on to one of the flaps of his coat like a lifeline and looking both furious and relieved, her eyes promising a week of her being glued to his side. Crow was walking towards them with a mostly blank expression, a skill card in hand that Joker assumed was from Kiritani.

And then there was Fox, who was holding him from the left, tail twitching over Joker’s hips, and eyes glowing gold with a chaos of rage and love. That guaranteed that Fox would be at his side, sleeping over at Leblanc, for who knew how long.

“I’m sorry, love,” Joker whispered, meeting those eyes without fear. “I reacted on instinct when I realized Crow couldn’t see it coming.”

“If I have to bind you to me to prevent this from happening again, I will,” was the succinct reply before Fox took a shaky breath and leaned down to nuzzle against Joker’s neck. “Never dare to die on me, Joker. I do not think any of us want to know what I would do if you did. That Shadow’s screams are going to haunt my dreams for the next week.”

That made Joker thread a hand through the hair at Yusuke’s nape in comfort and press a kiss to his head. “I’ll do my absolute best not to put you through that, love. In the meantime, I think we’re all done for today.”

“Kiritani returned to his real self. I believe Kit–er, Fox’s little performance scared him into repenting,” Crow informed, and Joker could see those eyes looking at Fox warily before they met his own. “…Joker. What, exactly, possessed you to do that?”

 _To be certain, it’s more than he deserved._ Joker ignored Arséne’s protective grumbling. “Regardless of the circumstances that led to you assisting us, you are part of this team, Crow. I did for you what I’d do for anyone under my care, what they’ve more than once done for me.”

For a brief moment, Joker could see the genuine shock that caused, followed by anguish and frustration before it was buried under a blank smile. “I…see. While I thank you for saving me, I’d ask that you not risk your life like that again. I’m not sure anyone can take that kind of shock a second time.”

Nodding, Joker motioned toward the exit, the space having reformed into the station platform after Kiritani was defeated. “Then, let’s get ready to head home. Just give me and Fox a moment, please.”

Everyone moved off as requested, even Oracle once Joker carded a hand through her hair in comfort. Joker nodded to the still hovering Kohryu, who puffed a breath of amusement before reforming into his mask, settling atop Joker’s head instead of over his eyes. He then tilted his head respectfully to Kamu Susano-o, who simply nodded back before kneeling in meditation beside them. That all done, Joker returned his attention solely to Fox, who hadn’t moved from against the shorter teen’s neck.

“Fox.”

“Are they away?”

Joker pressed another kiss to that sapphire hair. “Yes, and I can see Skull and Queen keeping Crow distracted.”

Lips pressed fleetingly against his pulse, making Joker’s eyes flutter, before Fox finally met his eyes again. The gold hue was still lingering in those normally deep blue depths. “It is wrong of me, I know, but I wish you had let him be killed.”

“I know, love. Arséne feels it was a waste as well,” Joker murmured, hand coming up to stroke Fox’s cheek. “I can tell it hasn’t changed his path. But, if I had just let him die like that, because it would be easier than following through on our plan…I feel like I would’ve been no better than Madarame, letting your mother die for her painting.”

That got a sharp breath from Fox, the taller teen shaking his head in denial. “That is not true, Ak–Joker! He let my mother die in the interest of attaining fame and wealth. Crow is a murderer who plans on destroying us for whatever selfish goals his backer has. His death would only protect us.”

“But then he wouldn’t have the chance to repent, and we’d be no better than him, love,” Joker soothed. “By going through with the plan, we avoid becoming what he is, while getting the chance to change his backer’s heart. I have no doubt that when that happens Crow will be held accountable for his actions, and he’ll have to make a decision for his own good: to change his own heart, for better or worse. Either way, he won’t be able to hurt anyone again.”

Fox took several ragged breaths, turning to kiss the palm at his face. “I…know you are right. But this has just made the possible consequences of failure so real for me. I am terrified for you, for your part in the plan…” The teen leaned down again, this time to kiss Joker on the lips for a brief moment. “I may have stolen your heart, but you have _become_ mine, Joker. I cannot lose you, my muse.”

If that didn’t utterly melt Joker… “Remind me we need to window shop for rings at some point, because that was a proposal if I’m not mistaken,” Joker teased with a soft smile, Fox’s eyes finally changing back to those blue depths the shorter teen had fallen for as his lover blushed and whined at him. Arséne was getting a good laugh out of this new situation, making Joker chuckle in kind.

“Is this really the time for your charms?”

“Maybe not. Oh, I accept your proposal by the way,” Joker replied, smile turning to flirtatious smirk as Fox covered his face with one hand.

“Stop, enough! I am glad you accept but still! This is not my preference of venue for an engagement proposal!”

“Hm, you’ll have to share your preference with me later. For now, let’s go home, love,” Joker chuckled, attempting to sit up only to squeak as Kamu Susano-o assisted Fox in scooping him up bridal style. “H-Hey! I can walk!”

“You just made me propose outside of an aesthetically pleasing moment, my muse. This is your consequence,” Fox huffed at him, nodding at his Persona before the being reformed into the kitsune-style mask.

Joker pouted at his lover, burying a whine of embarrassment in Fox’s chest as he heard Oracle and Panther’s wolf whistling among other things. It didn’t help that Arséne was also teasing him within his soul.

“Hey, you both okay now?” Mona sounded a cross between amused and worried, prompting Joker to answer soothingly and he peeked out just enough to do so.

“We’re okay, Mona. Let’s go home.”

“In the back, you two. I’ll drive us up,” Queen insisted, a relieved smile on her face.

“Oh, you know how to drive, Queen?” Joker hid his face again to hide his wicked amusement at the hope in Crow’s voice.

“Of course. I’m just as good at it as Joker.” The rumbling of Fox’s chest as his lover laughed was almost enough to distract Joker from the palpable feeling of despair wafting from a certain detective.

The ride up was even more hectic than the ride down, but Joker could barely pay attention to that as he and Fox shared ginger candy while snuggled firmly together. For that moment, nothing else mattered, especially not the glare Crow kept tossing back at them whenever he could manage not to cling to Skull like a limpet.

…-… **Omake: Leblanc** …-…

“Soooo, a little birdie told me you proposed to my brother down in Mementos.”

Yusuke paused mid-sip of delicious coffee, glancing over to his right and swallowing with dread as he saw the mischievous grin of not only Futaba, but all the other female Phantom Thieves. “Um…My apologies, what bird can talk and make such a claim?”

Futaba rolled her eyes. “Figure of speech, Inari. Prometheus could hear you guys, but all he told me was that you proposed.”

 _You should have expected something like this, young one_ , Yusuke could hear from an amused Kamu Susano-o, and he flushed with embarrassment.

“I-I see. And…what do you wish to speak to me about, regarding that claim?”

“Oh, it’s not so much talking we wish to do,” Haru took over, smile ever so sweet. “We’re going to take you both window shopping for rings! Promise rings to start, since we know Akira-kun has the budget for those and you both have to graduate high school first. Later on I’ll help you both bargain for engagement and wedding rings!”

 _…I am not sure if I should be grateful or pleading for mercy_ , Yusuke mused to himself, ignoring his Persona’s laughter, and instead turning to Akira as he descended the stairs from changing out of his school clothes.

“Akira, I believe the our female companions have an…excursion they wish to discuss.”


End file.
